The Fairy Prince and Who?
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Thumbelina AU SanUso style, young Usopp is born from a flower so said his mother, but he doesn't believe it. He goes to live in the big city with his foster family when suddenly a fairy prince falls on their fire escape in the rain and Usopp saves him, thus begins the odd romance of Sanji, the Prince of the fairies and Usopp, the odd small man who is one of a kind. (Yaoi!)


**Aryes: Hey guys! SanUso is great so I made this new start up story as well and it has a Thumbelina-esque twist to it, and I hope you enjoy the start of a decently long fanfic in most likelyness. So get ready for some SanUso everyone~!**

 **WARNINGS: Yaoi (MALE X MALE), cursing, hurting, and a tiny bit of angsty behavior~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Thumbelina**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

He was a fable, a simple myth told to young children, something no one could ever believe. He was just a very tiny boy, like Thumbelina, a movie he had watched a thousand times when he was younger, but sadly unlike Thumbelina, Usopp was an ugly tiny boy the size of a finger. He was very skinny like one and his mother had always said fairies were real, saying he was born from a flower when she had been in the hospital. She had said that Usopp was her most precious and how he was the best thing that ever happened to her, but Usopp couldn't say much to that because she had always been sickly.

All he knew now was that she was dead by the time he was 10, but now he was 19, unlike other regular 19 years old he could not go out and be on his own, hell he couldn't even get a job. He was stuck forever until he died in the house! When his mother died, she had let Kaya and her father Merry take care of him. The blonde Kaya was a sister to him and a beautiful girl who sadly was like his own mother with sickness, they lived in the cities in an apartment. It was much more interesting than the countryside for sure, the way there was always something going on.

Also the great thing was that Usopp was able to access technology and make things himself, in fact, the other day he made a smaller phone that was touch screen that was just like any other phone. "Usopp, it's gonna rain today so I am gonna shut the window okay?" asked Kaya from the other room and Usopp yelled, "Okay!" The day had been going well and Usopp heard it was going to rain today as well, so Usopp buckled himself up metaphorically for another round of watching shows with his sister and story telling. Some days they went outside, but her allergies were so severe this season, her immune system slowly trying to catch up with the seasons faster so she could outside more. In the spring, Usopp got hang out with Kaya because of her sickness, but the other seasons she went to school and left Usopp alone with nothing to do.

He heard a loud sound and he turned to see a huge rain drop hit the window and he gulped fearfully, it would hurt like a bullet or like those dodge balls he saw in movies, you would probably get knocked out by one of those things if you were his size. Usopp got to work on enabling new functions on his phone and trying to figure out how to make it hook up to the music system without using some sort of wifi, but the sound of rain always scared him and storms especially did. He sighed and tinkered with his tools and suddenly shouted, "Hey Kaya, do you think Merry would let me get tattoos?" The blonde girl walked into the room with her nightgown, always a pastel color. She and Merry were both very feminine people so Merry always knew what clothes to get her, she always looked beautiful. She simply laughed at his suggestion saying how hard it would be to find a tiny tattoo parlor, which set Usopp onto an imaginary story and Kaya listened as the rain pattered down.

* * *

"SANJI! WHERE IS THAT BRAT!?" asked Zeff flying down the hall yelling, but finally someone answered, "Sire, the prince seems to have run off once more. We tried to stop him, but.." Zeff put up a hand to stop im and he huffed a large breath out and simply said with anger, "That brat...never knows when to quit does he? You may leave now, thank you for the information." The man simply straightened himself and bowed saying, "Of course your highness." Zeff flew to the window and looked up worriedly at the sky above him, the darkening of it was a bad omen for fairies, the sign of rain coming and Zeff only hoped his idiotic son would pay attention and come back safe, which he would.

* * *

"ORDER UP!"

"I NEED 2 ORD-"

"HEY RAPHI! GET THOSE SCALLOPS M-"

"DID YOU ADD THE SAUCE OR-"

"ANOTHER ORDER OF SALAD AND CHICK-"

The sound of sizzling fire and the great aromas made Sanji watch more enthusiastically, humans cooking were interesting. They had different cooking instruments which intrigued him being a bit of a cook himself, he would come and go to different windows of places with foods, enjoying the way they made things and occasionally sneaking a taste when they were turned. The bustle of their kitchens were so much more crazy and Sanji loved it, it was a hobby and lately he hadn't been able to watch, because of rain. His eyes went upward and instantly alarmed at the greyness of the sky, and the rumbling sound taht meant thunder. A storm was coming and he had made a bad mistake of not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Shit," he cursed as he ran to the top of the roof and jumped, flying trying to find someplace that was dry and a place where he could wait high enough for no splash resistance. Nothing, nothing at all, Sanji was getting a bit more stressed now as he tried instead to outrun the rain that was surely to come, but he saw it full near him and his alarms went off. He need to get low and find someplace to hide now! He turned near a building and tried to find someplace, but he felt it take his breath entirely, a single drop enough to kill a full grown fairy hit him and dragged him down. He used what he could to break his fall, the rain was still lighter now, so he was mildly just bruised.

He kicked at a railing he passed so he would come down at an angle rather than a straight shot to death, he was going to die if he didn't try harder, his eyes catching glints of metal that spelled his end. He kicked to the side of a corner wall and fell into something not metal, it was flat and grating on his back, it was a carpet of some kind. His wings stuck to it because of their wet weight and Sanji exclaimed as another rain drop hit him, his breath leaving his body as the rain got heavier, he started to black out at one point. He heard noises, but the hurting pain was so much he started to pass out before he could figure out what it was, but he was very sure he would die.

* * *

"Kaya! Get over here quick!" Usopp shouted as a small lash of blonde flew past him and landed straight on their small deck outside the widow on the fire escape. Usopp ran to the window and Kaya did too and asked, "What's wrong?" They both looked out the window and gasped at the sight of a small blonde looking man, could it be a doll? And what was with those wings? Then they heard the small man outside give a pained cry and Usopp opened his eyes wide, it was a real person. There was someone else who was small like him, what on earth was going on? None of that mattered as much as saving the man!

"Kaya, I am going outside to get him!" Usopp said getting on his tiny coat and getting a tiny sled they had made Usopp for christmas, obviously had not taken them a long time to make, but it's the thought that counts. "No! I am going out side, you'll get hurt!" Kaya said desperately and he replied, "But you'll get sick and that's way worse than me getting hurt Kaya, you could die!" Kaya said nothing to that, but she retorted with, "Fine, how about I pull the pulley, if you don't come back in 5 minutes, I am going to come get you like it or not Usopp!" The raven nodded and said, "Okay! I promise I will be back in a few minutes." "Less than 5," she reminded him and he nodded and opened the window, they had created a pulley system with Usopp's design. It was a small piece of gutter pipe attached to the apartment side with a metal circle that fir perfectly in it, a string attached to a hole in the top and worked like an elevator, it helped Usopp join Merry and Kaya outside without being carried, he hated being carried.

They opened the window a tiny bit, enough for Usopp to get the string from where it was wrapped and give it to Kaya inside, she held it tightly, she was probably already getting a chill. It made Usopp run faster and the elevator went down, the sound of rain rattling the metal, his legs were shaking, but he had to save that guy. He could only imagine how hurt that guy was feeling, he had been out there for over a minute, Usopp threw the sled over his his head to try and deflect the power of the rain as he ran to the man, but here came the hard part, getting the guy on there and carrying him back with nothing to block the fast shots of water. He stood over the man and just stared for a moment, the man was absolutely stunning, his hair like sunlight and his face very handsomely structured.

The rumble of splashing next Usopp renewed his fear as he heard Kaya yell for him to hurry and so he put down the sled and pulled the blonde onto the curved sled and he pulled with all his might and began walking back begging not to be hit, just as he thought that he was hit. The shot hit from the side at his head and his vision blurred for a moment, the shot making his balance fall slightly, but he kept walking, the shot coming near and hitting him again, he gasped at the pain on his back and kept carrying the man as he felt his burden get heavier, the man was being hit as well and he was going to get hypothermia if he didn't hurry. He kept walking and he yelled to Kaya, "I'm almost there!"

Then, he heard the rain get harder so he tried to save one of them at least as he pushed the sled from the back and slid it into the metal elevator and said, "Pull him up!" The raven heard a sound to his side as he got hit hard with some rain that had fallen next to him, he fell on his face and gasped in pain as a raindrop hit hard on his back, the breath leaving him as he tried to sit up, but another drop hit the same place and Usopp let out a cry of pain. He heard Kaya yell for him and he got up and ran to the elevator. He slipped once, because his feet got sluggish and fell face first, his nose hitting hard and he was sure it was broken, the pain was terrible but if he got in he'd be okay. He made a break for it and somehow ended up in the elevator and blacked out.

* * *

"He's waking up dad!" a female screamed out and Sanji cracked his eyes open and said softly, "Why are you yelling?" Then he opened his eyes to see a huge beautiful blonde woman, a human, "an angel?" The blonde seemed to laugh slightly and said, "No, i'm not." Sanji looked downward and noticed he felt heavy with wrappings underneath his clothing, a first aid kit was nearby and he simply assumed she had helped him, "thank you for helping patch me up," he said and the girl smiled. In came another man with white hair who seemed to smile and held a tiny plate and drink tray, "Here, this might help you feel better, you were hit pretty hard outside." The blonde looked at the small bowls and cups and plates on the tray and he as suspicious, "Thanks, but why aren't you freaking out more? Why do you have tiny cups and stuff? Most humans would have freaked to see a fairy."

The blonde girl's eyes lit up and she shouted very loudly into the other room, "Usopp! He's totally a fairy! He just said so!" There was a male voice from the other room that shouted back, "He could be lying!" Sanji felt anger flare slightly at whoever answered, "I would never lie to a beautiful lady such as this!" The girl looked like she was going to respond till the other voice responded from another room, "That's what they all say Kaya! Don't be fooled by him! Magic doesn't exist Kaya!" The blonde seemed to pout and Sanji got pissed, who the hell was this asshole, the white haired man said, "Now, Usopp, that's rather rude of you, you never act like this! You could just admit you want to see if he's alright you know."

The blonde girl chuckled and Sanji felt confused as the voice in the other room shouted back, "I don't care!" The white haired man smiled and said to Sanji, "I'm sorry about that. Usopp's not used to meeting new people at all, please don't take it personally. He's actually the one who saved you, you see my daughter Kaya here has a very bad immune system, even the slightest new environment could set off weeks of sickness that could turn deadly, so he went out to rescue you in the rain. I was away at work and both of you were hurt so bad when Kaya got to you that she called me. You have been out for 2 days." Sanji felt confused and the blonde girl seemed to smile brightly and asked, her hands cupping him, "I have a question if you don't mind me asking."

Sanji smiled sweetly, and replied, "Of course, anything for my lady!" She giggled and that rude voice from the other came in, "Don't trust him." Sanji glared at the doorway and Kaya asked, her enthusiasm not at all dimmed, "Do you have people among the fairies that have no wings at all?"

"KAYA!"

"Usopp, you know you wanted to ask him too!" she replied with a little shout, and there was no reply or angry shout back, Sanji felt confused as he said, "Why my dear, are you wanting to become a fairy?" She giggled and said with a smile, "Well, Usopp is small like you and has no wings, so I was wondering if there were others like him." The blonde haired man's eyes widened and he gasped out a single word, "What?" She stood up and said, "Usopp, we are coming to see you!" They heard the sound of something falling and a surprised cry as music played, "YES! It works! Kaya! Come here and look!" Sanji held on with a surprised jolt as the girl moved, he had never dealt with humans this way, his father would warn him to be wary, but as he looked upon a small figure standing next to a tiny house, a small black device in his hands in which he clicked and the channels on the thing called a "TV" changed.

Sanji's eyes widened, he had never ever in his life encountered someone like this Usopp, the man was small like him, his skin a dark color that was unheard of for a fairy to have darker skin, at least none that the blonde ever heard of. The small man had black hair that was back in ponytail, the hair poofing out in curls almost naturally, a pair of goggles adorning his head along with a headband that said Usopp on it. The man had dark onyx colored eye s that turned to look at him, they widened like a deers would in surprise, wore brown shorts and wore a dark green tanktop, he could see easily bandages on the man. The thing that made him confused was the man's large patched up nose and dark marks and he remembered what the man had said earlier and it made sense. the man had said, "both of you were hurt badly," which was referring to Usopp who went out to save him.

the moment the man saw him and he glared a little at Sanji, but the older man beside him asked, "So is there any fairies like him?" Sanji's eyes never left the dark skinned man seemed to show some interest despite the disposition he showed, Sanji was astounded as he said, "No, I've never met a fairy with no wings." Kaya seemed saddened by this as did her father, Sanji looked back over to the raven haired man scoffing, turning away and saying, "There's no such thing as fairies anyway." Sanji had just about enough of this, he felt his wings twitch and suddenly the flickered to life, days of mistreatment made them harder to move, but now they felt alright as he floated upward, "You want proof well here it is asshole."

Usopp stared at him for a moment, his eyes widening for a moment and he finally said, "fine, you can fly, so what. Good for you. Why don't you leave then if you can fly then." The tone of voice was dark, it made Sanji so pissed, even if this guy did save him, he was being a real jerk, "Usopp, stop being so rude." The woman said to him and then added, "I was just trying to ask so they could help you-"

"HELP ME WHAT!? What do I need help for? There's nothing wrong with me, if you just want to get rid of me then fine!" Usopp shouted, running across a little bridge into that tiny house, Kaya seemed to say as she walked over to the house, "Usopp don't be like this. I didn't mean it like that...please answer me..." Sanji felt awkward, but he just realized, "Crap!" both of the taller humans looked at him, "my father is waiting for me! He's gonna be so pissed!" The look on the blonde's face made him add, "but I will come back to sa helo once in a while young lady, if you don't mind." Kaya smiled brightly and said, "I would love that!"

Her father said, "of course," and then the smaller male in the house saying nothing in reply, perhaps their words had hurt him? Sanji couldn't figure out the raven haired man at all, and for someone reason it bugged him quite a lot. As a prince he should be able to get along with everyone somewhat so he would hopefully be able to come back to visit the young lady of the house without the young man being quite as explosive. He left with some new knowledge, a new place to visit and with the plans to return to visit the young lonely woman again and her small interesting brother.

* * *

 **Hope everyone liked it! I would love suggestions for this as I continue on, because this is such an interesting situation to have fun with~! I think it's gonna be fun~!**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
